


Meat Sandwich

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5911783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of vying for your attention, Handsome Jack and Rhys come to an agreement that there's enough of you to share between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meat Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> My first AO3 fic and I'm going to hell for it. In all seriousness, I write a lot of smut pretty frequently but I don't actually have that much experience when it comes to writing threesomes. In fact, I think this is my first legit threesome fic that I finished. This was both challenging and fun (for obvious reasons) so I hope you'll enjoy. Welcome to trashland, folks. We're all sinners here.

There was only so much teasing you could take. What felt like months had only been a short couple of weeks that Rhys had been doing a great job at making you flustered and frustrated beyond compare. It didn’t help that Jack, rather _Handsome_ Jack, was adding onto that in some sort of contest between the two to see just who could “impress” you the most. It was hard to tell just who was winning – in fact, you wished they just give it all up and give you a break before you, well… _Broke._ Was it _possible_ to become broken when a couple of good-looking guys were trying _everything_ they could to impress you and win you over?

Somewhere in the back of your mind, you were enjoying each and every second of it all. The spoiling, the lavishing, and even the close contact. Okay, so maybe _especially_ the close contact. But there was _no way in hell_ you would ever admit that out loud to either of them. Ever. But despite that part of you that enjoyed it, you felt far too much pressure.

Somehow, without your knowledge, Rhys and Jack came to an agreement. And here they were before you, explaining something you never thought you would hear with your own two ears.

“Uh, hi–”

“Sugar, how’s it going?” Jack immediately cut off Rhys, flashing a grin your way.

Your eyes flickered between them as you lowered the book within your hands, “Um… _Good?_ What's up?”

You could see Rhys looked slightly uncomfortable as he brought up his left hand, scratching the back of his head. Jack replied in Rhys’ silence, “ _Okay, okay, okay,_ so Rhysie and I have been talking. We had a little chit chat about you.”

Your eyebrows furrowed at his response, your voice matching your confusion, “About _me?_ God, is it about the whole weird thing you two have been doing?”

Rhys finally spoke up once more, “It’s _not_ a weird thing, it’s just–”

“I’m pretty sure it’s a weird thing,” you interjected quickly.

“Alright, maybe it’s a little weird…” Rhys conceded. “But that’s not the point.”

Jack gave a short laugh as he stepped closer to you, “Weird or not, the point _is_ , we decided to give it up. I mean, what’s the point of doing all this work _on our own_ , huh? Why not make it a **team** effort?”

Okay, now you were even more confused, “What the hell is your point?”

“I’ll lay it out, plain and simple, sweetcheeks,” Jack lowered his voice, his tone oddly seductive as it was playful. “Me, Rhys, and you. All at once. _Right now._ ”

Your eyes widened, a look of surprise and shock on your face. Heat quickly fought its way to your cheeks as you stuttered, “ _W-wh- **what?**_ ”

Jack sighed, rolling his eyes as he put it bluntly, “I’m talkin’ about a _threesome_ , babe. You right in the middle of a meat sandwich.”

“ _Eugh_ , Jack, don't say it like that,” Rhys complained, a scowl momentarily on his features. He sighed. “You _don’t_ have to if you– y'know.. Don’t want to.” Rhys sounded nervous and utterly flustered. Not that you could blame him, you felt just as flustered over it all.

You swallowed roughly as they both looked at you expectantly. _Were they actually serious?_ You had to test the waters here for some sort of joke.

“Okay, I’ll admit, you guys uh– had me going for a second there,” you attempted to get past the heat that continued to invade your cheeks as you laughed it off. “ _Very_ funny! No, really, that was funny.”

Jack sighed heavily as he rolled his eyes, “You think we’re–? _Oh for fuck’s sake._ ”

Without warning, Jack stepped closer to you, closing the distance in no time at all. You could soon feel his lips melding onto your own, your body now acutely aware of foreign fingers dancing along your inner thigh. A yelp of surprise escaped your throat as Jack deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue dominantly into your mouth and exploring every inch of your slick tongue. A muffled moan was drawn from your lungs in response to his slender digits teasing closer and closer to your heated sex.

It took you just a moment more before you reminded yourself of the reality of the situation and started to pull back. Jack allowed the distance, if just by slightly, as you quickly tried to regain whatever breath was lost in the small physical exchange of lips and tongues.

“Holy shit, you’re serious,” you breathed, sounding just as dazed as you no doubt looked.

Jack just smirked as he responded, “Should we take that as a _yes?_ ”

“I don’t–” you started, feeling as though flustered was no longer a strong enough word for how you were feeling right then. “I-I’m…”

If you had to be honest to yourself, you were starting to believe that this was just some crazy dream. It’s not like you haven’t had similar dreams in the past. But to have it as a _reality?_ Jack and Rhys both offering themselves to you? **_At once?_**

Oh, who were you kidding? _How could you ever **possibly** resist?_

“C'mon Jack,” Rhys finally spoke up. “I _told_ you it was a bad idea. Why do I let you talk me into these sort of things?”

“ _Hey, hey, hey,_ no one forced you to be here,” Jack objected as he stepped away from you slightly, the lack of contact making you realize how much you were enjoying the close proximity. Jack shrugged, arms out to each side. “I didn’t hold a gun to your head and make you agree to this. Actually, in hindsight, maybe I _should’ve_. It could have made this all much more interesting. And fun.”

“Can you go more than _five minutes_ , **five minutes** , without saying something threatening?!”

Jack raised his hands up in some sort of defense, “Sorry, pumpkin, it’s just my nature.”

“I’ll do it,” you suddenly found your voice once more, feeling both pairs of eyes on you at once.

Whatever conversation was between Jack and Rhys had instantly dissipated upon your acceptance, Jack looking sickeningly pleased and Rhys, _well_ … He was going beet red in addition to the sheer surprise upon his face.

“ _Yes!_ Alright!” Jack celebrated with a shit-eating grin covering his masked features. “See? Whatd I tell you, Rhysie? _No problemo._ ”

Rhys stepped closer, his eyes watching you intently. So intently, you couldn’t help but meet his gaze. It was oddly mesmerizing, as though he was looking at something incredibly astounding and wonderful. It made the heat in your cheeks reawaken.

“Are you sure though?” Rhys asked, searching your face not for doubt, but for total confirmation and consent from you. “Because if you’re _not_ th-then…”

“I’m sure,” you agreed with a smile, seeming to make Rhys go just _that_ much more red. Slowly, you stood, stepping up to Rhys then grabbing the tie of his shirt before pulling him down to your level and claiming his lips with your own. You could tell the action had already taken Rhys off guard, his hands out to either of his sides, unsure what to do. But he was soon returning the action and brushing his flesh hand along your cheek, pressing his tongue tentatively along your lower lip, asking permission for entrance.

You allowed your mouth to open wider, inviting his tongue within and relishing in the moment you felt it sliding across your own. You were suddenly aware of a presence behind you, a hand finding its way onto your ass and another pair of lips locking onto the space where your neck and shoulder met.

You could feel a moan vibrate your throat as your senses were being overloaded by two men at once, both seeming to do an equally good job on either side. Rhys was smiling to himself as he suckled on your lower lip and Jack was busy letting his hands wander over your posterior with possessive, massaging motions.

“Don’t be hogging _all_ of the babe now, Rhysie,” Jack murmured in a low husky tone that vibrated against your neck and ear. It made you shudder.

Rhys pulled his lips away from yours just slightly, something you already sorely missed, to reply, “Shouldn’t _I_ be saying that to _you?_ ”

Jack found his teeth pinching your earlobe teasingly as he chuckled, “Not **yet.** I’m still being fair.”

Already, this was pure bliss, and barely anything had happened. You could feel yourself growing all the more excited at the possibilities that were going to come and frankly you liked that there was some unspoken contest between the two men to see just who would get the most of you. Perhaps it should’ve bothered you but right then, _in that moment?_ It was hard to be bothered by anything other than the amount of clothes you were all still wearing.

“Come on, there’s enough of me for _both_ of you,” you said playfully, your hands making quick work of Rhys’ vest. It hit the floor with a soundless thud of cloth and soon enough you were working on unbuttoning his pants next.

“ _Hoo hoo--_ ,” Jack crowed with a laugh. “Kitten’s ready to play.”

“Wh-whatever th- _that_ means,” Rhys babbled out, his nervousness evident as you unbuckled his belt.

You could feel Jack press himself flush against your back, his chin on your shoulder and his hands now playing at the hem of your jeans. “Means she’s gonna suck your dick, _dumbass_ ,” Jack pointed out a bit harshly but it oddly sounded playful beneath that.

You couldn’t help but giggle, far too into the moment for Jack’s remarks to annoy you. Although you weren’t sure if you could say the same for Rhys.

“I-I knew that!” Rhys defended. “I was just- was just- I don’t know, shut up, Jack! Even now, you just never-er- _rahhh…!_ ”

To stop this from escalating into any kind of argument, you quickly allowed your fingers to find and trace the outline of his hardening member through his slacks. It seemed to work nicely as you palmed him through the fabric.

“No more arguing,” you pleaded, your free hand coming up to trace a finger along Rhys’ jawline. “Okay, Rhys?”

“Oh- _ohahh_ -oh- _okay_ , n-n- _no_ problem,” Rhys practically moaned out.

That got a laugh out of Jack, “Oh, _shit_ , I could just sit here and watch this all day, _this is hilarious._ ”

“J-Jack,” Rhys began. “You’re not hel- _pahh..!_ ”

You rubbed harder, returning your other hand to unbutton his pants during the process. You had to admit, this was incredibly pleasing to you, to know that you were giving Rhys such pleasure already without even having gotten his pants off.

“Oh, but you’re right, _where are my manners?_ ” Jack finally said before one of his hands were slipping past the hem of your jeans, past your undergarment, and delving straight into your heated folds. You gasped as he made intentional strokes against your clit and your hands momentarily stilled from the sheer sudden pleasure.

“Ooh, you’re already **_so_** wet, sweetheart,” he mewled into your ear, his fingers continuing to work wonders on that little bundle of pleasurable nerves. “ _ **Just** the way I like it._ ”

You took a sharp breath and moaned, finally remembering that you’d left Rhys without attention for a few seconds too long. You made quick work of the button and zipper of his pants, fueled by your own desire to let Rhys in on this euphoria you were swimming in thanks to Jack’s deft fingers.

In no time at all, you were able to free Rhys’ now hardened cock, running your fingers along it in time with Jack’s own ministrations. Every groan of pleasure that crawled out of Rhys’ throat seemed to bid one to fall onto your lips, _begging_ and _demanding_ more.

“ _H-holy shit_ ,” Rhys murmured beneath a lustful sigh. “Ohh shit.”

Without much warning, Jack’s fingers had slipped further down and he tucked two of them as deep as possible within your slick entrance. That caused another moan to leave your lungs, your hand about Rhys’ shaft tightening just slightly. But you didn’t stop your movements even as Jack began to finger-fuck you quite confidently and purposely. In addition to it all, you could feel Jack’s own erection pressing up against you, his hips sliding against your ass in time with the movements of his fingers.

“Oh God, _Jack_ ,” the moan slipped past your lips and you could practically feel Jack’s grin against your neck. His thumb then took on the task of rubbing your clit in tandem with the thrusts of his fingers deeply within you.

It was getting hard to stand properly, not to mention the grip you held on Rhys’ cock was getting less consistent in its movements. Not that Rhys seemed to mind, he was still relishing in the contact, making little sounds of pleasure in his throat every time you brushed specifically over his swollen head. But all too soon, the pleasure Jack was giving you stopped as he pulled his fingers out from your pussy, making you practically whine at the loss.

“Now, now, don't worry, babe,” Jack cooed before he brought his soaked fingers to up to his mouth, slipping them within and tasting the juices that coated his skin. He hummed in approval with a grin. “Daddy's gonna let you suck off Rhys first. _Aren't I a gentleman?_ ”

“ ** _D-Daddy?!_** ” Rhys exclaimed, eyes widening as he looked at Jack. “G-great, now you're calling yourself _daddy_. Is that something you _usually_ do?”

“Only special little fuck buddies get to call me that,” Jack retorted playfully. “That means _you two_. You should feel privileged.”

Rolling your eyes, you moved your hand away from Rhys' erection, grasping onto his flesh hand and leading him over to your nearby bed. As you reached the bed, you helped him out of his pants, leaving him completely exposed. You pressed him forward and made him sit at the edge, getting onto your knees on the floor before him to bring yourself more properly level with his pulsating member. Rhys was watching you with wide eyes, expectant of what was to come, no doubt.

Only a moment passed before you were surrounding the head of his cock with your lips, the immediate contact sending a moan from Rhys' mouth. The sweet taste of precum swam on your tongue as you lapped at the slit, teasing the tip of your tongue beneath the head and outlining it. Distantly, you could hear a buckle and zipper being undone and you realized then that Jack had removed his own pants and was settling himself down on Rhys' left, much to Rhys' discontent.

Trying to distract him from Jack's presence, you took in more of Rhys' erection, your tongue tracing the prominent vein on the underside while sucking dutifully. More than half of his entire length was in your mouth now and it was growing closer towards the back of your throat, something you tried to regulate as best as you could so you wouldn't choke. Your gag reflex never was very tolerant, so you vied to bob your lips along what length you could comfortably.

The feeling of another hand – Jack's hand, you quickly realized – was grasping onto yours, guiding it over to his side and making you grab onto his own cock. Your eyes darted over to see Jack's shaft was only slightly bigger than Rhys', and _definitely_ thicker, which made you both eager and worried all at once. _It was exhilarating_. You did just what Jack wanted and began to stroke his cock in time with your mouth on Rhys.

You paid extra attention to the head on Jack's shaft, running your palm over it in quick strokes before leading your fingers back down the entire length only to come back up and repeat the process in steady motions. Jack groaned out a satisfied sigh, “ _Damn_ , that's **good.** How ya doin' over there, kiddo?”

A long moan clawed its way out from Rhys' lungs as you hummed while taking as much of his member as possible, causing a laugh from Jack in response.

“I'll take that as good,” Jack settled, leaning back on his hands to continue enjoying the sensations your pumping hand brought him.

“Sh-shut up, Jack,” Rhys finally spoke, his voice wavering as he tried to control any kind of further moans from making its way out of his mouth. But he didn't succeed for long as another sound of pleasure came from Rhys at your tongue making a path from the hilt to the top of his cock. The sensation of cold metal fingering through your hair made you shiver lightly, Rhys' mechanical hand gentle and precise along your scalp. It was an oddly welcome and wonderful feeling.

You hummed once more, sending vibrations throughout Rhys' shaft, much to his _absolute_ vocal pleasure. The ministrations your hand continued to provide on Jack's erection tightened, now focusing on pumping the entire length in a hungry need and desire to please _'daddy'_ , as he apparently liked to be called in the bedroom. Any other time, you wouldn't **_dare_** to even consider calling him that. It was too ridiculous.

“ _Shit,_ pumpkin,” Jack sighed pleasurably, a hoarse chuckle rumbling his body. “If you're _this_ good with your hand, I can't wait to have those pretty little lips around this dick. In fact, c'mon, give Rhys a little break, shouldn't it be _my_ turn?”

“ _N-no_ , she just started!” Rhys complained, nearly whining, even.

“Awh, _what was that about me hogging her?_ I think we've got a **hypocrite** over here,” Jack was teasing Rhys now and he knew it, just pushing his buttons in all the wrong ways.

You pulled away from Rhys' member, leaning up to catch Rhys' lips before he could respond to Jack. This whole ordeal seemed to be turning you into the middle-man and trying to stop them from going at it. Not that you minded at this point, it just meant you could take initiative when they got to talking too much. Your lips pulled at his own and he eventually returned the action in kind, a low moan in his throat as your free hand softly stroked his pleading cock.

“ _It's okay_ ,” you whispered against his lips, reassuring him that you were nowhere close to being done with him. “No arguing, remember?”

Rhys claimed your lips hungrily once more before he pulled away and nodded very slightly, “ _Right._ ”

Licking your lips, you stepped back from him and moved over to Jack, beginning to get back onto your knees before he stopped you, “ _Whoa, whoa,_ hold up.”

You stopped, watching him with confusion and awaiting whatever it was he wanted. He didn't waste time with words as he tugged your shirt over your head and tossed it to the floor. Next he grappled with the clasps of your bra, ridding it from your body in no time at all and leaving your breasts exposed.

Jack's fingers teased at your tensed nipples, “I like to have a _good view_ , y'know.”

A sharp inhale filled your nose as he squeezed and played at your breasts and nipples, pulling back then to allow you room to sink back onto your knees. You did so without question, gripping him in your hand once more. It was obviously apparent he'd started leaking precum, the translucent liquid coating the throbbing head of his cock. Your tongue immediately swirled it around the tight skin there, eliciting a heavy sigh from Jack's lungs. The taste of Rhys' own precum and cock still lingered on your tongue, mixing with Jack's natural taste to create a new flavor that certainly wasn't unwelcome. In fact, it made you want more as you suckled as much of Jack's shaft into your mouth as you could without gagging.

Your mouth felt incredibly full, the thickness making it difficult to keep your teeth from grating, but you were managing well enough. That was evident by Jack's deep, pleasured breaths. Before you forgot entirely about Rhys, your left hand was gripping his throbbing member and pumping, helped along by your saliva left behind and even more of Rhys' precum that had decided to leak. You were sure to pay extra attention to tightening your grip as it came to the tip of his swollen head with each motion, a successful endeavor evident enough by Rhys' moans.

“Afraid to take too much, babe?” Jack asked, his mismatched eyes watching you intently.

Your gaze traveled up at him almost sheepishly. You were hoping he wouldn't have caught on to your inability to take all of him without gagging. And you _really_ weren't a fan of gagging.

His masked face smiled encouragingly as he spoke warmly, “Come on, show daddy what you can _really_ do.”

Jack _really_ wanted you to take all of him. It wasn't _impossible_ , sure, but would it be _easy?_ Not in the least bit. But you supposed it wouldn't hurt to try...

You pulled back, licking your lips of any excess juices and taking a deep breath. You just had to focus, keep yourself from gagging. You moved forward once more, taking his shaft in slowly, inch by inch. Already you were getting to the point you weren't comfortable with taking, but so far, it was going well. Jack seemed patient as you took more and more until you finally felt his swollen head hit the back of your throat. You held it there for all of a second before you gagged, pulling back quickly.

Water brimmed at your eyes as you looked up to him, silently telling him you tried your best and you were sorry if you disappointed him. But he didn't look disappointed at all, he looked incredibly _pleased_.

“Holy shit, _do that again_ ,” he growled hoarsely.

You swallowed roughly, surprisingly... _Okay_ with trying that again. This kind of gagging was somehow different, it was actually turning you on. As if you could get _anymore_ turned on than you already were.

Obeying, you pulled him back into your mouth, sucking his dick down as it slid along your tongue and hit the back of your throat again. You held it there, sucking it for all it was worth, Jack in _complete_ euphoria above you. You lasted for all of two seconds before you had to pull back, the gag coming haphazardly and somehow not as violent as the first.

Jack chuckled, reaching forward and wiping a tear that had managed to escape your eye from the action, “Good job, babe.”

There was an odd sense of satisfaction as Jack praised you and you couldn't help but smile. But it didn't last long before you were taking him back into your mouth, sucking him in a bit deeper than before now that you felt more confident about it. Your left hand, although it had slowed down while you were deepthroating Jack, continued its motions on Rhys' shaft, now moving much more in time with your motions on Jack.

Without warning, Jack bucked his hips upward slightly, causing you to take more than you expected. You almost gagged but you forced yourself not to and readjusted to his movements, moving up and down in tandem with his hips. You hummed, sending vibrations up and down his member, a moan of Jack's filling the air then.

“ ** _God_** , now I see why Rhys wouldn't _shut up_ over there,” Jack teased with a lazy grin. Before Rhys could respond, Jack continued, “But alright, come on, _up up_. _Your turn_ , don't you think?”

It took you a moment before you realized he was talking about you, your mouth sliding off his dick with a subtle pop as you looked up to him. His eyes were hungry, craving, needing, and that scared you almost as much as it excited you. A thrill shuddered throughout your body as you obeyed, removing your hand from Rhys and standing as Jack removed his jacket and shirt, leaving him bare. He nudged Rhys roughly, “Shirt _on_ , no service.”

Rhys just grumbled, “That's...  _not_ an actual thing, you know. It's _'no shirt, no shoes, no service'_.”

Jack laughed as his fingers started the task of unbuttoning your jeans, “Just take your shirt off, kiddo, no one likes a stiff.”

With a huff, Rhys did just that, removing his tie and shirt. Now you were the only one with any kind of clothing on, but Jack was making quick work of unzipping and pulling your pants down in a swift motion. You stepped out of them, leaving you only in your panties, which Jack seemed to be particularly slow about removing.

He started at the hem, his mouth diving forward to claim the skin just at your hip, teeth nipping and lips suckling as he dragged the undergarment down slowly. You felt _far_ too overeager, practically squirming in place as he peeled the clothing down along your upper thighs. It was torture and you _knew_ Jack was doing it intentionally.

“ _Jack_...” you half whined, half moaned, his name coming out almost automatically in response to his slow movements.

“Yes, _darling?_ ” he responded knowingly, smirking up at you.

All you could do was press your hands onto his, urging him to move faster, but he wouldn't be having any of that.

“ _Ah, ah_ ,” he warned you as he stood, switching places with you and pushing you somewhat roughly onto the bed. “Daddy's gonna take his time.”

It took a moment for you to recover from the sudden movement, but this position just made everything that much worse. You could feel you were soaking wet, and the movement had caused Jack to push your undergarment back up most the way.

Jack climbed up on top of you, keeping most his weight off you but it was enough that there was no chance you could get up even if you wanted to. His fingers now found their mission in rubbing you through the frustrating fabric, intentionally teasing you and making it that much worse to stay still and quiet about it.

“So, _**so**_ , wet,” Jack cooed. “Tell me what you want. _Go on._ ”

Your breaths were becoming labored as you tried to stifle the moans. You didn't want to give him the satisfaction, you didn't want to be put into that embarrassing situation of begging. But damn, he just wouldn't stop his movements. You looked over to Rhys for some sort of help as he sat on the bed beside you, watching in a lust-driven stare. He seemed to be tortured just as much as you were, his member twitching with a need to be satisfied and pleased.

Rhys finally spoke up, “Jack, you know what she--”

“I want to hear her _say_ it,” Jack immediately interrupted Rhys, his eyes never leaving you and his fingers still delicately rubbing at the increasingly soaked cloth.

Finally, a moan escaped your mouth, high and small, your breath hitching, “ _P-please..._ ”

“Please... **_What?_** ” Jack egged you on, slowing his motions even more.

It was too much, you were bound to burst at this point. Instinctively, one of your hands moved down to pleasure yourself, but Jack quickly caught it, using both his hands to grasp tightly at each of your wrists. He hovered over you, pinning your squirming body down. You felt too hot, too needy, too full of want and desire and everything you craved you just _weren't_ getting right then. And it was all because of Jack. He knew exactly what he was doing, _the bastard_.

“Eat me, fuck me, j-just do _something_ , **_please_** , Jack!” your words finally spilled out like a hot mess, leaving you redder than ever before. That was embarrassing.

Jack laughed lowly, seemingly _pleased_ with your outburst, “Your wish is my command, babe.”

It felt like Jack's movements couldn't be fast enough as he trailed his way down with kisses and licks, pausing at your hardened nipples to tease them with his lips and teeth. You let out a whimpering moan, your body so incredibly sensitive to each and every touch. You couldn't get any wetter than this, you were practically soaking.

Your eyes screwed shut as Jack finally came to your torso, planting a kiss here and there before he was at that displeasing undergarment that still hugged your hips. He didn't play around this time, he pulled them off swiftly as he remarked, “There now, that's _much_ better, isn't it?”

You nodded your approval, another moan escaping despite having very little contact in that moment. You were simply far too needy and it was all being coiled up inside you, it needed to be released somehow.

Suddenly, you felt that same cool metal running along your scalp, realizing a moment later it was Rhys who had moved closer to you. He leaned down and pressed his lips to your own, giving you only a morsel of stimulation that you appreciated greatly. Just as his tongue started to slip past your lips, an entirely new sensation washed over you. Another tongue, Jack's tongue, was sliding up the lips of your hot sex, causing you to moan quite fervently into Rhys' mouth. Your legs spread unconsciously, begging for more as your back arched.

“Mmmhh,” Jack's tone of approval floated to your ears. “I could eat you out _all **night**_ , sweetheart.”

His words only exasperated your pleasure, one of your hands finding purchase within the light brown locks of Rhys' hair. You gripped tightly as you felt Jack's tongue working miracles on your clit; circling it, lapping at it, brushing his teeth against it, and even sucking roughly at it. Your moans felt constant, your breaths coming in heavy handfuls to feed your bursting lungs.

Yet another feeling of pleasure overtook you as Rhys' flesh hand teased one of your breasts, massaging it thoroughly and pinching your impossibly hard nipple. The grip within Rhys' hair tightened even more, your lips claiming his hungrily and your tongue relishing in the taste of just him.

In addition to Jack's tongue doing wonderful things to you, he decided to slip a finger within you, another one following shortly after. Your hips bucked at the intrusion, but Jack's free hand kept them steady and pinned to the bed. Your heart was pounding in your ears, your teeth clamping down onto Rhys' lower lip to stifle a long moan, causing Rhys to groan in response.

Just as before, Jack's fingers pumped in and out of you, curving upward each time to hit that amazing sweet spot that nearly sent you over the edge each time he brushed against it. His tongue moved faster, flicking that tight bundle of pleasure with not a moment's rest. He really was going to make your orgasm come in full force and it seemed that's exactly what he wanted.

Rhys pulled away from your mouth, moving down to suckle on your aching nipples, the over stimulation sending a breath of pure satisfaction to come tumbling from your lips. Jack was giving no rest to your clit, continually bombarding it with the motions of his skilled and quick tongue.

“ _I-_ ** _I'm gonna..!_** ” you shouted, a moan stifling the rest. You took several deep breaths, another moan clawing at your throat as your back lifted from the bed, a scream being released from your lips. With eyes squeezed shut, you could've sworn you saw stars, everything crashing down onto you as your orgasm hit you like a brick wall. Both Rhys and Jack's motions helped keep you afloat in that sweet, sweet moment of pure and total release, your body convulsing quietly for a moment before a final moan filled the room.

Slowly, you could feel yourself coming down from the high, your head still swimming as Jack pulled back, stopping his motions altogether. You felt spent, sweat covering every inch of your body, and your lungs filling with air over and over to try and keep your body from giving out entirely. Your mouth and throat felt parched but God, you'd never had something quite like that before. And neither of them had even been inside you yet.

“Best goddamn sound in the universe, that was,” Jack remarked, pausing to give a lick at his soaked fingers. He moved over to the side, motioning at Rhys with his head, “C'mere Rhysie, _you're_ up.”

Rhys had learned not to argue, either that or he was simply too far gone into the moment to say a word. He followed Jack's orders, situating himself where Jack once was, looking at him for further instructions. Jack just sighed and said bluntly, “Fuck her. God, do I _really_ have to spell that out for you?”

“Trying _really_ hard not to just punch you,” Rhys growled, although it was halfhearted and not at all a real threat.

“J-Jack...” you warned through ragged breaths. “ _Be nice._ ”

“ _What?_ ” Jack's eyebrows raised just slightly and he chuckled, “I _am_ being nice, babe. I'm letting him fuck you _first._ ”

Rhys eyed Jack with annoyance in his mismatched eyes, but you reached up, pressing your hand to Rhys' cheek. That got his attention.

“Don't let him get to you,” you soothed him with a lazy but warm smile. “Besides, I'm much more in the mood to have you _inside_ me than talking.”

That seemed to snap Rhys' attention completely away from Jack, almost as though he wasn't there at all. He took a slow breath and eyed you carefully before responding, “Good. Me too.”

Reaching down, you grasped onto Rhys' manhood, giving it a few strokes to find it was still as hard as before, still as eager. He sighed softly at the motion before you brought it to your slick entrance, lining him up and feeling the head of his swollen cock begging for entrance.

You laid back, letting him take control from there and take control he did. Slowly, he pushed himself in, the feeling of fullness the only thing on your mind at that moment. A sharp gasp came from your mouth as he slid deeper still, only a slight twinge of pain filling your being. But it wasn't bad pain, it was the _best_ pain possible.

Rhys was gentle. He was nearly completely opposite of Jack when it came to sexual encounters. He was considerate in allowing you to adjust to the girth of his cock before he was pulling back out and pressing in once more. The friction of the movement reawakened the pleasure you felt before your orgasm, his length and thickness perfect in nearly every way. Soon, Rhys was setting a steady pace that was both pleasurable and comfortable, his hips hitting yours in a rhythmic and wonderful motion.

“Ahh, _R-Rhys_..,” you moaned, his name tumbling off your lips in a passionate moan.

Rhys groaned in response, appreciating the sound of your voice and how your lips formed his name, “God, you f–feel _incredible._ ”

“Let me just _squeeze_ right in here,” Jack remarked, his fingers quickly finding your swollen clitoris and rubbing it in time with Rhys' movements.

That was enough to bid a louder moan to vibrate your throat, “A-ahh! _Sh-shit!_ ”

All over again, it was over stimulation. And **_fuck_** , you just _couldn't_ get enough of it. You moved your hips to meet with Rhys' thrusts, fueled along by Jack's ministrations. Rhys took it as a cue to speed up his own movements, even pressing harder and deeper with each second. But suddenly, Jack's fingers were gone and he was moving closer toward your head.

“Can't blame me for feeling a little left out, can you?” he asked rhetorically as he sat on his knees beside you, offering out his throbbing erection to your mouth. Without question, you took it in, sucking and running your tongue along it as best you could from your angle. It wasn't a comfortable angle, by _any_ means, but you couldn't care less in that moment.

Jack forced himself into your mouth, over and over again, a husky sigh coming from his throat, “You're fucking _incredible_ , babe.”

You took that praise and it only made you much more eager. The moans from your throat only helped to vibrate Jack's cock, one of your hands coming up to grasp onto it for more control.

“Kiddo, come onnnn,” Jack drew out playfully. “ _Really_ fuck her, like you **mean it!** ”

“I _am!_ ” Rhys immediately responded, his motions seeming to hitch momentarily before picking up at a renewed speed and vigor. It caused you to cry out in a moan, his cock filling you in such a primal and carnal way. Your moan was stifled, however, as Jack shoved himself deeper within your mouth.

Jack laughed, “There! _That's_ the spirit!”

It was all so blissful. Each and every second that Rhys kept fucking you, having Jack's length in your mouth, it was much more than you could've _ever_ dreamed of. The pleasure was surmounting into something ready to burst, bubbling up within you and seeping through in little whimpers that just barely made it past Jack's cock. It renewed your purpose in sucking Jack, the pressure you pulled at Jack's dick with your mouth and lips increasing.

It paid off. Jack moaned quite heavily, your lips encircling his head and sucking even harder than before. You could feel some precum escape once more, the sweet taste like a small reward that only promised a bigger one in good time.

All the while, Rhys was giving you no rest, his hips slamming against you in an ever increasing fervor to reach that peak of pure euphoria. It was mind-numbingly amazing. His breathing was as hard as his thrusts, causing an uncontrollable sound of bliss to escape your mouth.

“Rhys!! ** _Ah!_** ” you shouted as you pulled away from Jack's member, not so sure you could keep up the effort you'd been putting into pleasing Jack. Not that he seemed to mind too much right then, he just seemed to be enjoying your screaming.

“Sh-shit, I think _I'm-!_ ” Rhys began in stuttered words before a moan claimed his voice. Without thinking, you wrapped your legs around his thin form, encouraging him to remain within you even as he reached his climax.

It came only seconds later, Rhys' searing hot seed being released deeply within you. It was an incredible feeling that left you dazed, each of you moaning as Rhys rode out the rest of his orgasm, each thrust bringing a new load of his cum into you. Just as he slowed to a stop, he leaned down, pressing his lips to yours in an incredibly passionate, albeit tired, kiss. You gladly returned the tenderness of his lips, matching his smile as you both began to giggle.

“Awh, _how cute_ ,” Jack teased with a mockingly high voice. That abruptly changed. “Now _move over_ , Rhysie. I can't wait any longer.”

You realized then that Jack would be inside you next and apprehension began to flood the pit of your stomach. He would stretch you much more than Rhys did and he'd no doubt _not_ be gentle about it either. This would be a straight up and hard  _fuck._

Rhys, too tired to argue, pulled out from you and rolled over to your left side, settling himself beside you. He was clearly content to just sit there now, fingering tenderly through your hair in a soothing manner.

Jack wasted no time in settling himself between your legs, guiding his cock up to your incredibly slick entrance, before shoving within. You gasped deeply, the pain definitely more noticeable this time, the thickness of his length had you spreading your legs even more to try and accommodate his girth as it slid deeper still.

“Oohhoo, _baby!_ ” Jack crowed, obviously pleased. “You are **_tight!_** I love it!”

Jack didn't wait for you to adjust, not even a _second_. He was already pulling back out and shoving himself back within, already so much more rough than Rhys, but it was intentional, he knew what he was doing and how. You screamed, throwing your head back, your body arching in response to his heavy thrusts.

“Jesus, Jack, _easy!_ ” Rhys warned, seeming to fully come down from his orgasmic high.

Jack just huffed as he continued fucking you hard, “Watch and learn from daddy, Rhys! **_This_** is how you fuck!”

There was still pain, undoubtedly, but pleasure was quickly being melded into the mix and it was euphoric in its own right. One of your hands reached over to grab Rhys' flesh arm, squeezing it in a reassurance that you were okay. You were _more_ than okay. This was _incredible_.

Jack's hands were clutching onto your hips, his movements suddenly halting as he pulled out from you. You were about to protest, the sudden emptiness within you more than a little unwanted, but Jack reassured you.

“On your hands and knees, sweetheart,” he ordered, moving back slightly to give you the room you needed to obey him.

Your whole body was shaky as you tried to pick yourself up, but you were much more spent and exhausted than you realized. You pushed yourself up, feeling your entire body cry out in protest simply because of how tired it was. But you tried harder, your breathing still not settled into a calm rhythm just yet.

“Aw, _babe_ ,” Jack said, sounding genuinely worried. “You're doing such a good job, c'mon.”

You could feel both Rhys and Jack's hands on you as they helped you to sit up. It was easy enough from there to get onto your knees, your arms shaking as they tried their best to keep you steadied.

“Maybe we should take a break...” Rhys began, looking at you with concern.

All you could do was smile at him, your words breathless as you responded, “No, I want more... I still want more. I'm f-fine.”

“You heard the lady,” Jack said as he repositioned himself behind you, grabbing firmly onto your hips once more. Not a beat passed before Jack was pressing himself back within you.

A sharp breath burned your nose as this position was _definitely_ more uncomfortable than the last, but you really didn't care. _You still loved it._

Jack continued to pound into you as if he'd never stopped in the first place, his breath growing much more labored with each second that passed. You could feel yourself being filled up again and again and it was nothing short of incredible.

“ _F-fuck, Jack!_ ” you cried out, your arms finally giving out and you buried your face into the sheets to try and quiet your ever present moans. But nothing could stop them, not with Jack's pace.

Jack licked his lips greedily, responding breathlessly, “That's _right_ baby, **_scream my name!_** ”

His name came, again and again, with nearly every other thrust within you, and each time it seemed to fuel Jack on more. Distantly, you were aware of Rhys' flesh hand moving to slip his fingers through your own, holding your hand tightly. You appreciated the gesture, squeezing tightly to his hand as Jack continued to fuck you damn near relentlessly.

“Ooh, _getting close!_ ” Jack moaned loudly, signaling his slowly oncoming orgasm.

Part of you was almost sad that it was coming to an end, the pleasure of his large cock within you so irrefutably incredible, but your body begged for rest nearly as much as it begged for another release. Just a little longer, if Jack could last a _little_ longer...

“ _R-Rhys_ ,” you managed past a sharp inhale, your next words mingling with a moan as he gave you his full attention. “P-please, please rub... _Ah!_ ”

“What?” For a full second, Rhys was confused, but quickly caught on. “ _Oh!_ ”

Rhys released the hold he had on your hand and quickly reached beneath you, his slender fingers swiftly finding your clit and rubbing it without a single pause. That was all you needed in that moment. Within just a few seconds, you could feel yourself coming to the precipice of another orgasm.

“ _Daddy's gonna cum!_ ” Jack groaned loudly, his thrusts now harder and faster and deeper than ever before.

Rhys' fingers, however, moved faster and before you knew it, the wonderful wave of pleasure was drowning you with no hope of escape. You were distantly aware of Jack's own orgasm taking place, his hot semen emptying within you, but you were far too preoccupied with your own orgasm. Your fingers dug into the sheets, you erupted violently in a moanful scream that felt as though it lasted ages, when it truly only lasted a few seconds.

You could feel Jack pull himself out from you, the emptiness now an odd feeling after having been filled for what seemed like hours. But you couldn't have been more content. Your lungs felt as though they were on fire as your body collapsed onto the mattress, Jack following suit. All three of you lay there in that bed for several quiet moments, even Rhys seeming to recover from both of your orgasms.

“Ho... ly... Shit.” Jack finally spoke up after catching his breath, his words startling you a bit as you'd started to drift to sleep, even. You could feel him move beside you as he sat up slightly, propping his head up on his hand. “We need to do that again sometime.”

You tried to say something in agreement, but it came out as just a mumble. That got a laugh out of Jack.

“Yeah, _maybe_ when we let her get some rest,” Rhys said, perhaps a bit pointedly. “And maybe go _easier_ next time, she's not a toy.”

“Ohh, _c'mon cupcake_ , you know I would've stopped if she wanted me to,” Jack countered. “Right, babe?”

You brought both your hands up, lazily and filled with exhaustion, to give both boys a reassuring pat to each their cheeks before bringing your hands back to yourself. Somehow _that_ was easier than trying to manage words right then in your exhausted state.

“See?” Jack grinned over at Rhys.

“Whatever,” Rhys brushed him off. “I'm gonna go take a shower, I feel... _Gross._ ”

Jack scoffed at that, “Don't give me that, you _loved_ it. **_Told_ ** you you would.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rhys' voice was playful despite it all and it was obvious there was a smile on his face. He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to your temple. He wordlessly pulled away and got up, gathering and putting on some of his clothes before stepping out of the room.

Already, you could feel yourself beginning to drift back off to sleep, but the faint feeling of something covering you made you realize that Jack had been nice enough to pull the comforter over your exposed body. He leaned closer and seductively whispered into your ear, “Can't wait for round _two_ , sweetheart.”

 


End file.
